


Do The Kryptonian Dream of The Electric One？

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 接不义联盟2超人线结尾





	Do The Kryptonian Dream of The Electric One？

超人走进大厅时，正看见布鲁斯抬手关掉一个悬浮页面。他露出一个细小的微笑，无声地飞了过去。  
“布鲁斯。”他在空中画了个半圈，转到了布鲁斯的面前，颇为满意地看着对方身上泛着暗淡光芒的控制装置，“军队的事务处理可以暂停了。”他的笑容染着正午的阳光，看上去温暖又明亮。  
控制装置猛地闪了几下，然后又回复成最初的暗淡光芒。布鲁斯随着他的声音站起身来，向卡尔走过去。  
在他们中间还隔着点距离的时候，卡尔就难耐地向布鲁斯飞过去。他好几天没见到布鲁斯了，大大小小几乎超出他想象的繁杂事物绊住了他的身形。他只稍微浮起了一点，靴子尖划过厚重地毯的绒毛，泛着血味和硝烟味的披风在身后鼓动着，而他垂着眼睛，看上去几乎是乖顺而柔软的。  
他的手一挨上布鲁斯，就立刻抱住他往窗边飞去，布莱尼亚克的纳米机器人在布鲁斯的血管里游走，发出只有超人能听见的细弱平稳的嗡鸣声。而他对这平板的机械声已经有些厌烦了，就暂时收回了自己的超级听力。  
他把布鲁斯平放在窗下摆着的圆桌上，阳光映在这张刻着残破的正义联盟标志的圆桌上，又漫过剥落了蝙蝠装的苍白的人类身躯。卡尔此刻并不急迫，虽然他的指尖还残留着解下蝙蝠装时摩擦出的余热，但当他真正看着布鲁斯时，那一直烧灼着他的隐秘焦躁就荡然湮灭，只尽数转为对这身躯的虔诚凝望。  
他稍微往高处飞了一点，像个端详祭品的神。他用透视看着布鲁斯身上每一条骨骼的裂痕，推断或者回忆着它们被打碎、被折断时是什么样子。最后他的目光就停留在那颗跳动的心脏上，那里总能带给他平静，或是甚于平静的飨足。  
他命令布鲁斯将身体更多地舒展开，更多地暴露在空气和他的目光之中。控制装置的光芒在正午的阳光下暗淡得几乎看不见，布鲁斯空泛的眼神也就消匿在了过于明亮的阳光里。  
等到他的目光舔舐过布鲁斯赤裸身躯上的每一道伤疤时，他才施施然地飘下来，覆在布鲁斯身上，在他双眼、胸口、腹间——在这整具伤痕斑驳的身躯上投下大片的阴影。  
他吻上布鲁斯的嘴唇，指腹在他跳动的颈侧血管处摩挲。这吻起先是轻柔的，但那控制装置的细微声响烦扰着他，蚕食着他为布鲁斯艰难压榨出的、所剩无几的自持力。  
等他回过神来的时候，人类原本苍白的脸颊正因缺氧而泛着病态的潮红。他的手腕上印着青紫色的指印，骨骼在超人的手掌下绽开细小的裂纹。而布鲁斯仍然沉默着为他打开身体，腕骨碎裂的声音也没让他那双罩了雾般的灰蓝色眼睛多眨一下。  
超人盯着那双眼睛，心底翻腾的莫名隐怒渐渐地就将先前那一星点的好心情消耗殆尽了，于是他舔吻着、啃噬着布鲁斯的脖颈，双手粗暴地在他身上揉捏着，在人类的身上毫无章法地、挥霍般地留下了大片大片情欲的痕迹。  
当他的双手向下探去时，就停在了布鲁斯全无反应的性器上。卡尔就像被什么烫伤了一般猛地收回手去，向高处飞了一点。氪星制服束缚着他的腿间，他现在硬得发疼，却又无论如何都难以继续。  
于是他命令布鲁斯翻过身去，不再去看对方的双眼和那沉默如同尸首般的身体。对方膝盖、手肘上的骨肉和控制装置一并撞击在正义联盟的旧会议桌上，卡进那条深重粗粝的伤痕里，发出一声闷响。卡尔几乎就立刻覆在了布鲁斯的背上，沿着脊柱一节一节亲吻下去。他在他最喜欢的、那块保护着心脏的脊骨上流连着，用堪称深情的目光凝视它，最后再度烙下亲吻。  
他将布鲁斯的上身向下按去，让他贴伏在被阳光晕染得温热的桌子上，然后他扯下制服，闭着眼睛缓慢地向对方的身体里嵌入。  
他能嗅到空气中弥散的血腥味，由难以觉察的浅淡渐渐变重。这让卡尔钳制在布鲁斯腰间的手不自觉地施力，让那里的皮肤同被不断撞击摩擦的臀部一并地泛起红来。  
阳光顺着窗棂攀进卡尔紧闭的眼睑上，将他的面前的黑暗照成一片暖红。他就一面放缓了动作，一面深呼吸起来。  
卡尔如今已经很少尝试“呼吸”这个动作，而当他试着呼吸的时候，他就偶尔会有那么虚妄的一瞬能够感觉到自己还停留在过去。他想象着布鲁斯为他张开手臂，或是亲吻他、迎合他，为他打开自己。  
他的超级大脑就在这片由他自己营造的幻境中为他精密又忠实地计算着，他曾悄悄窥探过的、布鲁斯夜巡时心脏的震颤和肌肉的动作，或是那些被香槟和昂贵西装包裹的布鲁西宝贝的微笑，这些吉光片羽就在他思绪的洪流中颠簸沉浮，最终凝聚成如鲠在喉的苦痛。  
最终他被自己的思绪压垮了，迷失了。他渐渐地偏离了，游走在失控的边缘。于是他俯下身去，附在人类的耳边，用过分谨慎的措辞呢喃着向布鲁斯下命令。他小心翼翼地试探着，解放着布鲁斯的回应，以期在这残酷的现实中营造出一丝虚伪的温情假象。卡尔嘴边流泻出的话语从“回应我”到“抚摸我”到“亲吻我”，一句比一句的声音更为颤抖。  
直到那话说到某一处，卡尔就咬着舌尖，无论如何也不再言语。他只是越加沉默地、凶猛地侵略着身下的人类，而布鲁斯反倒变成了那个在他放纵的命令下止不住颤抖和呻吟的人。  
爱我。卡尔嘴里噙着未言说的最后的命令，咀嚼着舌尖莫名泛起的苦涩。布莱尼亚克那控制装置细不可闻的嗡鸣声又再度充斥在他耳间，轻搔着他敏锐的鼓膜和行将就木的理智。他就猛地掐住布鲁斯的腰，在那些斑驳的伤痕上烙下青紫的指印。他带着布鲁斯向上飘着，在半空中翻了个身，将自己更深地埋进对方的身体中去。  
对方因这动作发出呛咳般的呜咽，而卡尔就像受到鼓舞一样，将他用力地嵌进身体里，逼迫出他更多痛苦的呻吟。  
他们从空中坠到圆桌上，又从桌面滚落到地毯上。他们把地毯晕成一片狼藉的深色，又转到大厅冰冷苍白的墙壁上。卡尔的双手撑在布鲁斯耳边，将他圈进自己钢铁之躯的桎梏中，墙面在他的手掌下龟裂破碎，飞溅出的砖石碎屑叮叮当当地弹在超人的手臂上，几块奔向布鲁斯的小碎片也在卡尔的手指尖里化成粉齑。  
卡尔埋首在布鲁斯的颈间，手指粗重地划过控制装置的痕迹。他听见自己和对方的心跳，隔着两层温暖的皮肤和一块冰冷的装置核心，一并有力的跳动着。  
他花了一会时间才意识到自己在呼吸，像病花渴日般地汲取着人类的气息。当他意识到这点时，他就把嘴唇贴到布鲁斯跳动的颈侧，用尖锐的犬齿轻轻地研磨着对方轻薄的皮肤。他听见血液在其下流淌的声音，让他齿根发痒。他就幻想着——也仅仅只是幻想着——布鲁斯的血液喷涌而出时的景象，在空中划出弧线、顺着布鲁斯皮肤的肌理流下，染红自己的披风和靴子。血液应当在他们缠绵拥吻的唇舌间，游走进他的四肢百骸，同他鼓动的氪星血液一起，在漫长的永恒中歩向宇宙的尽头。当他还是克拉克的时候，这隐秘的幻想让他在无数深夜苦痛难眠，而如今克拉克和蝙蝠侠一并长睡于过去，这期冀就从他火红的披风中复苏，将他虚假的人类尸骸焚烧殆尽。  
阳光就在他神游的空当里消失了，夕阳的最后一抹晖光在他的披风上徒劳地纠缠了一会，最后也湮灭在紧随其上的晦暗中。卡尔这才回过神来，他看着两人腹间和腿间的斑驳狼藉，复又吻上布鲁斯的额头，然后又在机械的细微嗡鸣声中沉下了眼睛。  
他就蓦地感到了疲惫，钢铁之躯的肩膀垮塌下来，在昏暗的房间里显得茫然而脆弱。他伸手摩挲着布鲁斯的唇角，在黑夜的遮掩下在人类耳边呢喃着他腐朽的真情。  
然后他向后飞去，在他自己雷鸣般的心跳声中逃出了房间，将布鲁斯一个人留在了大厅。  
在废墟的阴暗角落里，在沉重的寂静黑夜中，蝙蝠侠睁开了眼睛。

FIN


End file.
